Wereworld
by lym12345
Summary: AU 17 year old Takeru is a peasant boy. However, he finds himself as much more when he discovers himself to be the last werelion, the real heir to the throne. Takari, Taiora, Koumi, Kenyako. Ps Yamato is dead. Sorry!
1. The beginning

**Hey! My first fic! Go easy and hard at the same time! HAHA! Unnecessary info… ok that was not necessary at all. OK neither was that! And that! Forget it actually. SOOOOO… as I said, first fic, so go easy yet go hard on me!**

**OK, let's do the disclaimer which I don't know why I am doing it! Ah whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the book/ series of books: Wereworld! Finally, I am happy and everyone is too! Yay! (Sarcasm) **

**BTW, the series of books: Wereworld inspired me to do this. So I am kinda following the plot of it except with changes. **

**Ps Yamato is dead in this story. Sorry for the Yamato fans! **

**So, after (a long) babbling, on to the story!**

**WAIT! THIS IS AU! AND IT COULD GET CONFUSING BUT BEAR WITH ME!**

**Okay, I will shut up now.**

Takeru Cruze stared out of the window of his room as he stared at the plains in front of his house. He sighed as he watched the rain pelt down slowly. The sheep that he was in charge of had all already fled to shelter in the barn. He couldn't help but feel depressed as he watched the rain fall. It was long pass his bed time but he still couldn't get to sleep. He knew he should be in bed, as tomorrow was going to be a long day. His father was coming home tonight, at around 2 am in the morning, he had said. It was already 11 pm.

His father, Loki Cruze, with his brother, Yuji Cruze, went to the faraway market to sell the things they had harvested, consisting of crops, sheep wool and more.

He sighed heavily again. He just couldn't get to sleep. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad would happen, and he usually wasn't wrong. His instincts told him to go downstairs, but he decided against it as his mother would probably lecture him again about staying up late. Still, she, Catherine Cruze, was a kind and caring mother would always know when Takeru was feeling down or bothered.

He, after much thought, decided to follow his instincts and confront his mother. He went into the kitchen where he knew he would find his mother. As expected, he found his mother sitting on a chair while sewing. She looked up when she Takeru walk in. "Hey mom." Takeru said. Sighing, she said, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yea, I have a bad feeling that I can't shrug off."

"Sit down, I'll make you some coffee." saying that, she stood and went to make some coffee. When she came back, they talked for a while and his mother told him some stories of when she was a maid to the former King and Queen of Ryuga, their kingdom.

"It was a great experience and I enjoyed myself serving the King and Queen. They were kind-hearted and very nice towards us maids." she said. I thought of her words, thinking of how cruel the current king was. He would force everyone in the country to pay taxes and the taxes were always increasing. Anyone who didn't pay was all beaten up.

Just as he was thinking that, the window crashed opened and broke into pieces. Takeru's head jolted towards the window instantly. His mother had jumped out of her seat and backed up towards the kitchen door.

He couldn't see anything that could have broken the window, and the wind definitely did not have even power to break it. It was hard to see anything in the dark, stormy night, and the rain was pouring heavier than the time he had checked, with occasional lightning flashing.

As he strained his eyes, Takeru could see a shadow flashing by the window. As a lightning flashed, a figure appeared in front of the window. It was dark, so Takeru couldn't see its appearance, but it was about 6'8, taller than him, who was 6'1, by a long shot.

As the creature stepped in, Takeru was petrified by its appearance. It had black fur covering its whole body and long, lanky arms which ended in claws as sharp as daggers. Its eyes glimmered yellow on its head and a snout was visible. Its teeth were clean and sharp, like a blacksmith had just polished it, and yellow drool drip out of its mouth.

Takeru's mother immediately ushered him out into the living room and she exited quickly too. The monster immediately leaped and crossed the room in one bound, exiting into the living room itself.

Takeru immediately grabbed the lions head sword (a/n in case you don't know what that is, it is a sword with a lion's head on the top of its hilt) on top of the mantel, instantly getting in a battle stance. His father had taught him how to use a sword and the sword was from when his father was a soldier of the former king.

The beast stared at him, and started to chuckle at his feeble attempt to save him and his mother. Takeru's mother and he started to back away. The beast pounced again and covered the distance in one bound.

Its claws pounded onto the sword so hard, Takeru felt as though his arms would drop off. Chuckling, the creature backed off and then attacked again. This time, the sword fell out of Takeru's hands. Left defenseless, he urged his mother to run and tried to run himself. However, the monster was too fast for him and it pushed him aside with much force.

"Takeru!" his mother yelled.

Takeru tumbled and lay on the floor, he felt as though all the bones in his body had been broken and he couldn't move at all. He watched as the creature advanced on his mother while she lay on the floor, sobbing.

"Ah! Catherine Cruze, my target, looks like I have to kill you." the monster said and chuckled. He slowly advanced and took his time to observe his prey.

"Mom, run!" Takeru yelled. Quickly, his mother stood and ran. However, the creature was faster and in one bound, covered the distance and tackled her to the floor.

"Any last words?" the creature asked. "No? Okay, then die." the monster brought his claw down to her throat to kill her.

For Takeru, time stopped as he watched the claw come down upon his mother, his beloved mother who he loved. He shut his eyes in sadness and rage as the claw came down.

**Hey! (Again) **

**Please review. I accept anything, flames and everything about how bad it is/ how good it is. Okay. I should stop boosting my ego. **

**BYE! (Whoever is reading, which I doubt anyone is reading)**


	2. The change

**Hey again! (Whoever is reading this) Once more I say, Yamato is dead so sorry. So, on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything that I might have referred to. If I did own Digimon, Takeru would be the leader and Daisuke would be the Digimon Emperor and there will be Takari in the epilogue. **

** If you want to know the ages, here they are:**

**Takeru: 17**

**Hikari: 17**

**Taichi: 21**

**Yamato: Dead**

**Sora: 21**

**Mimi: 20**

**Koushiro: 20**

**Jyou: 22**

**Daisuke: 17**

**Iori: 15**

**Miyako: 18**

**Ken: 18**

**If it isn't correct, sorry, but I want it that way. **

**Ok, that was long! So, on to the story. **

The change was immediate. His muscles bulged and enlarged. His bones cracked and changed position. Golden fur grew from all parts of his body and he grew in size. His fingernails became claws and his clothes tore. His blond hair grew into a golden mane. He grew a snout and sharp teeth jutted out from his gum and his canines grew in size. Yellow drool dripped from his mouth as he stared at the creature standing over his dead mother.

The change was slightly painful because off the bones cracking and breaking. However, after the change, he felt new, overwhelming power as he stood and faced the creature. The monster who had murdered his mother, however, did not notice the change as it stood above his dead mother, chuckling.

Takeru growled, making the creature turn around. However, it only had time to see a flash of gold before it was tackled to the ground by him, his claws flying through the air and tore at the beast when he felt the beast's rough fur.

Blood sipped out of the new wound as the monster snarled at Takeru. Kicking him off, the creature quickly stood and charged at its attacker, not giving him a second to rest. It tore and punched, sending Takeru flying into a wall. Pouncing on Takeru, the monster snapped its jaws, trying to bite his throat off.

Takeru then kicked him off, and with one swift bound, landed in front of the monster and tore at its chest with his sharp claws, rage driving him. He kicked and punched, sending the monster into the opposite wall and with blinding tackled him again and the creature crashed hard onto the wall with a deafening crash.

The creature got up and charged blindly, rage clouding its vision, it crashed into Takeru with so much force that Takeru would have broken his ribcage, if not for his changed form. Takeru crashed into the wall could feel indescribable pain in his ribcage. He could swear he had broken a bone. However, the next moment, he felt as though the bone had healed.

He snarled and growled at the monster. With rage clouding his vision, he charged at the monster and tore viciously at the monster. He kicked and tore again. The monster flew into the wall and when it came out, Takeru could see that the left side of its face had been torn off and its bone was visible in the opened flesh.

The creature roared and charged, enraged towards Takeru. However, Takeru anticipated that and when the monster's body collided into his own, his claws and teeth tore through the creature's fur and leaved it bruised and battered.

Takeru was just about to tackle it again but it fled out of the window it came in from. Takeru changed back then and fell to the floor, his fingernails and teeth wet with blood. Tears poured down his face as he looked at his mother's corpse. He stood wobbly and tried to walk towards his mother.

After a few failed attempts, he finally managed to get to his mother. Falling beside her corpse, he held her in his arms and cried softly. "Mom, I'm so sorry for not being able to save you. Please tell me you are alive and you are going to jump and scare me anytime soon. Mom?" Takeru called in hopes of trying to wake her up, although he knew it was no use. Her throat was torn off and she had no more heartbeat or was she breathing.

He couldn't take it. His mother just died, and he could do nothing about it. He knew his father would take it harder than him.

Just at that moment, the door opened and his dad and his older brother walked in.

"Why is this place such a mess? Catherine, dear, where are you?" Takeru's father's voice rang out. "Mom?" Takeru's big brother said. As he walked into the kitchen, he gasped, causing his father to come.

"No way… this is not happening. No!" Loki stammered. Seeing the blood on Takeru teeth and fingernails and also finding the lions head sword in the living room, he immediately came up with one conclusion.

Running and grabbing the sword from the floor, he rushed into the kitchen and shouted, "Put her down, you monster!" Takeru was horrified. His own father thought he had murdered his mother? "But…Dad…" he began but was immediately cut off, "Don't call me Dad, I have no son like you! Put her down!"

Takeru laid her down on the floor and backed away. His father, being an ex-soldier of the lion guard army, instantly charged and plunged the sword through Takeru's stomach with the other end jutting out from the other side.

His father stood panting and sobbing over his wife's death. Just as he was about to turn around, he heard breathing and somebody standing up. He looked on as Takeru rose slowly and wobbly.

"Yuji, pass me the poker stick! Hurry!" Takeru was mortified, his father was now trying to stab him with the poker stick that he used to play with when he was 7. He staggered towards the window in an attempt to run.

"Hurry!" Loki's voice rang again. Just as he turned back around after grabbing the poker stick to stab Takeru, he was gone.

**Hey! Thanks for reading!**

**PLS review! Thanks!**


	3. The scout

**Hey! I only have a few things to say before starting.**

**Sora comes in, in this chapter. Takeru mistakes her for a boy and Taichi is dating her/she is betrothed to Taichi. However, Taichi won't make an appearance but he will be mentioned later on in the story then he will make an appearance in the not-so-near future. **

**Ok, so that's cleared. Just didn't want confusion when Takeru mistakes her for a boy. So, on to the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything that I make a reference to. (If there is any)**

** Now, on to the story.**

Sora rode on chestnut as the horse trotted along the forest path. Looking around and daydreaming was not a good thing to do while riding in the Redwoods as there were lots of carnivorous plants and animals out for blood and meat. However, that was exactly what Sora was doing.

Looking around, Sora didn't notice the poisonous vines hanging on the tree branches and almost got went straight into it. However, a sharp clap snapped Sora back to reality as Master Logan looked at Sora in annoyance. He pointed at the vines hanging and Sora lightly gasped, quickly ducking to avoid hitting into the vines that hang close to Sora's head.

"Sora, you've got to be more careful, you almost hit into the vines. They had poison that could have killed you!" Master Logan said.

"Sorry master."

"Just be more careful next time, okay?"

"Okay master."

Continuing to move, they searched around for what they came for. Being scouts and also because Master Logan was a strong scouts, they were allowed to go out into the Redwoods which was dubbed the Forest of Death as there were a lot of carnivorous plants and animals which preyed on anyone who came upon them and many poisonous plants hanging and growing everywhere in the Redwoods. They had come to scout the area and make sure no one was here.

Daydreaming again once the coast was clear, Sora didn't notice Master Logan get further and further away. Snapping out of her daydream, she looked around and noticed she was alone. 'Oh Oh. Not good.' Sora thought.

Snapping at the sound of leaves rustling, she looked around for what made the noise. A sudden noise made Sora turn, only having a second before the creature tackled Sora to the ground.

Looking up, Sora was struck by fear as the creature advanced. Golden fur and mane, sharp teeth and claws, drool dripping to the ground, everything made it just monstrous, to say the least.

The creature pounced ready to kill. Sora, eyes closed, prepared for the blow, but it never came. Sora's eyes opened, stunned to see the beast standing there, looking at Sora with blue eyes with a tinge of gold in it. Then, it did a very surprising thing, it sighed.

Sighing in frustration as he did not find anything to eat, he surveyed the young boy that had fainted before him. He had auburn hair and it reached his shoulder. He was wearing green shirt with green pants.

Takeru had arrived in the redwoods months ago after escaping from his father. He had taken refuge at a cave and pulled out the sword which was still in his stomach. Surprisingly, the injury healed after a few days.

From then on, he had been living in the wild and fending for himself. He used his beast form more usually as it was easier to hunt that way. Growling and snarling became more common as well and he had even almost forgotten how to talk.

He had forgotten how long it was but he knew it was at least 5 months and he could summon the beast anytime if he wanted to.

'Damn, I thought I would have gotten a decent meal.' Takeru thought with another sigh. 'What am I going to do with him? Should I leave him? Damn! Whatever!'

A sudden hit to his head made him turn around. He could see his attacker in another green shirt and green pants. He was clearly older than the boy who fainted and was definitely more experienced.

"Leave my apprentice alone!" he shouted and charged. Before he could react, he felt a blow to his head and then all was black.

Master Logan had seen the beast standing above his apprentice and felt for his staff. Thinking quickly, he charged silently and hit the creature on the head. It doubled over and flew a few feet from the impact. 'Should I knock it out? Yea, it's better safe than sorry!' Logan thought. "Leave my apprentice along!" he shouted and charged, successfully knocking the creature out. 'I should probably get him tied up in case he runs or tries to kill us.

"Hey, Sora! Get up! We should get going. We need to get him to Lord Koushiro. He'll know what to do."

** Hey! Thanks for reading and pls review! THANKS!**


End file.
